


It Was Only a Kiss

by just_my_musings22



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_my_musings22/pseuds/just_my_musings22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal, chilly day in London, until Phil absent-mindedly kisses Dan ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a kiss, how did it end up like this?  
> It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.
> 
> (My first so sorry if bad)  
> (I will try to update regularly)

It was a chilly, damp London morning. The buses crawled through the streets like giant red beetles on wet concrete. Phil struggled out of bed, his usual bouncy energy somewhat sapped by the disappointing weather. He got up, slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and walked towards his mirror, grabbing his glasses. Phil looked rather anxiously at his reflection, trying to ruffle his hair into some sort of form. It never really worked. He was still standing like this, in his old gray-with-black-stars boxers when he heard a muffled but plaintive “Phiiiiiiiiil, can you make some coffee”.  
He smiled at the sound. Dan was awake then. Weirdly early, though. He tried to yell back, but his sleep-muted voice couldn’t go that loud. He opened the door with a creak and shuffled into the kitchen.

Phil stirred his lucky charms slowly. The day looked a little brighter now, with the cosy scents of coffee and the promise of food and laughter. He stared at Dan, checking Twitter and dribbling a little milk down his chin. Phil snorted and Dan looked up. “Twitter really is melting your brain,” joked Phil. “What?”, asked Dan, oblivious to the milk dropping onto his t-shirt. Phil snorted again, walking to the sink. “You just dribbled milk down your face Dan”. Laughing at his flatmate’s expression, he threw a tea-towel at him. “Ugh. I better change my t-shirt. Don’t want people talking”, Dan joked, looking at his damp ‘Yeezus’ shirt. Phil blushed slightly, turning his back on Dan under the pretense of putting his cereal bowl in the sink. “Oh, I forgot to say, I’m going to be back late. Busy day”. When Dan just grunted in response, Phil pulled on his galaxy jacket, checked his fringe, and as he walked out, kissed Dan absentmindedly on the cheek.

* * *

 

Phil was in the dentists waiting room when he realised what he'd done. He was playing a game with himself that he liked to call 'What have I forgotten'. He went over his morning in his mind, thinking about the good bits, when suddenly:  
Did I kiss Dan on the cheek?". The only other person in the waiting room, an elderly woman, looked up at him from over her glasses. He looked down, mortified. His head was in a whirlwind of thoughts. Since when did his body decide this was normal? He thought back to what he was feeling at that moment. He was preoccupied with being in time for the dentist's, his teeth had been hurting. And the scene was just so domestic, it was like the obvious thing to do. Dan...Dan wouldn't like it. He was so...'No Homo'. Not that Dan was homophobic, of course, he just became very edgy when something was implied about them.  
And Phil? He didn't want to touch that subject. It was too raw, and confusing. Besides, their friendship was the most special thing he had on the planet, he wouldn't spoil it for anything. Anyway, he was probably over thinking it. It was only a kiss. A chaste peck. A misunderstanding.  
Yet...there was that niggling thought that overcame him once in a while. It would be nice if Dan didn't react so harshly to suggestions of their relationship.  
'You would do it again, wouldn't you?'. A snide voice in his head was making itself heard. 'His cheek felt nice, kissable-'. No. Bad Phil. He couldn't think like that about his flatmate and best friend.  
Then..."Shoot", Phil murmured, digging his phone out of his pocket. Dan would probably have messaged him by now. 2 Messages. He was right. He stared at the phone, a slight feeling of dread filling the pit of his stomach. He 'slid to unlock', and checked his messages.

'Buy milk'

That had been sent at 10.42 am. So Dan hadn't noticed immediately either. Good? He took a deep breath and opened the next. It simply said:

'Phil'

Sent at 10.44. He knew what it meant. Dan realised, and wanted to talk. Phil was already formulating a reply when the Dentist's assistant called him over to the Dental room.  
Damn. The reply was going to have to wait.

* * *

 

It was early evening when Phil got back. He wriggled out of his jacket, folding it carefully.

"Phil, we have to talk". The voice came from the kitchen, where light was spilling from the open door. Phil walked slowly towards the it and saw Dan sitting there a the kitchen table, looking fragile, and miserable, and  _angry._ Shit. Phil rarely swore, but now seemed a good time. He didn't sit down, but stood facing Dan. He decided to speak first, his voice cracking a little. "Dan...I'm sorry. There was a lot on my mind this morning. I just absent-mindedly...It was just a kiss on the cheek". He was going to ramble on, but then Dan stood up quickly. Too quickly, knocking over the chair. It fell with a dull thud. "You don't understand, Phil! It's too... We're getting to used to each other! We're like an old married couple!" Dan took a step towards Phil, his face red. "Dan, chill! It was an accident!" Phil felt hot and sweaty, like he always did when they (rarely) fought. He backed away slowly. Dan just moved closer. They were now breathing the same air, a hand-span apart "Yes, but what if something like that happens on camera! On the _live_ radio show, Phil!" He was nearly shouting.  Phil felt suddenly angry. He knew Dan would overreact.  "So is that what you're scared of-" He was about to finish his accusation when something impossible happened.

Suddenly Dan was pressing his lips to Phil's, angrily, heatedly closing the tense gap between them. Phil, taken by surprise, stood stock still, his heart fluttering in a mixture of confusion and joy, while Dan attacked his mouth in an awkward, one-sided kiss. 'He's kissing me. Dan is kissing me', the little voice inside Phil's head crowed with joy, relishing the feel of his warm body pressing against him until Dan stopped as suddenly as he started, looking down and retreating a few steps. He wouldn't look Phil in the eyes "Look. We're obviously not on the same page. Because I like you, Phil, I like you a stupid amount. I always have. And it's making me angry at you when I have no right to be." Phil dared to look at Dan, seeing a painful expression on his face. "But that little kiss this morning, it gave me a lot of hope. And its not fair, you've no right to give me hope when there isn't any!"

Phil placed both hand on either side of Dan's face. "Dan, look at me". As Dan turned his head up to face Phil's, his brown eyes met the shocking blue eyes. But only for a second, because in the next moment, Phil was kissing him gently on the mouth. This time it was more two-sided. Dan returned the kiss with vigour, glorying at the way Phil was all around, him: his scent, his skin, his _taste_. Phil pulled away and started saying something, but Dan interrupted him. With his mouth. Soon they were gasping for breath, pawing at each other. Phil felt like the air had been knocked out of him, but they continued, stumbling their way into Dan's bedroom.

* * *

Dan lay on his bed, hot, sticky and tired. He was sprawled under his black and white duvet with Phil in a ball of sleepy bliss and sticky fringes. He looked at Phil through half-closed eyes, drinking in the image of the adorable, sleeping man tangled in bed with him. It was so incredible how he had just had  _sex_ with AmazingPhil. Old, fangirly Dan would be squealing and jumping for joy at this moment. The memories made him giggle, then cringe simultaneously. He thought of the days when they had just moved in together, before he had completely repressed that feeling of complete adoration for the man he lived with. The feelings which had kept him awake at night, the feelings that had made each moment with Phil as painful as they were joyful. The feelings which had completely resurfaced at a chaste kiss on the cheek, proving they had never left.  'And all this time', Dan thought. 'All this time I could have said something, anything, to put me out of my misery'. A sudden movement suddenly startled him out of his reverie. Phil was waking up, his bright blue eyes opening slowly, like a cat's. Then, out of no-where, he jumped on top of Dan. "Hey!", Dan's protests were muffled as Phil pinned him to the bed, grinning. He solidly lay on Dan for a while, feeling their heartbeats pulse together and the warm, solid shape underneath him. He lowered himself up slightly then searched Dan's face before giving him a sloppy morning kiss. "You okay?", he asked, his nose still only a fingertip away from Dan's. "I just had sex with my favourite youtuber, what do you _think_?", replied Dan, sarcastic as ever. Phil stared at Dan's eyelashes, flickering slightly as Dan squinted up at him. "But you know what would make this morning even better?", asked Dan, propping himself up on an elbow. "What?" enquired Phil eagerly. He wanted everything to be happy, Dan thought. But outside he yelled "COFFEE!", and clouted Phil on the head with a pillow.


End file.
